


Piccoli problemi di... Cuore

by DedekaiT (Akibo), jewel_melon (mel_j)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Big bara Dimitri with a small secret, Bottom Claude von Riegan, First Dates, Lingerie, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Top Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, blowjob
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26533060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akibo/pseuds/DedekaiT, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mel_j/pseuds/jewel_melon
Summary: Dimitri e Claude si sono conosciuti su un app d'incontri. Il primo alla ricerca di una relazione, il secondo alla ricerca di una sveltina. Quando i due si trovano in una situazione di stallo, sarà Sylvain a districare i nodi...« SYLVAIN. » tuonò, attirando l’attenzione di tutti, compresa quella dell’amico che si girò pacifico verso di lui, ben conscio di cosa stava succedendo. « Sì? Per caso ha funzionato? » Sylvain gli sorrise ammiccando come vittorioso e Dimitri rimase interdetto per un secondo, prima che la rabbia mista all’imbarazzo ebbero la meglio. « Io. Ti. Ammazzo. »
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Kudos: 8





	Piccoli problemi di... Cuore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shinkuuma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinkuuma/gifts).



> Primissima fic a quattro mani, c'è voluto più tempo di quanto ci aspettassimo, ma finalmente è conclusa!  
> Speriamo sia di vostro gradimento ~
> 
> Un ringraziamento speciale a Shinkuuma che ci ha seguito ed è stata un ottimo beta.💕

Il battito del cuore accelerato, il rumore della suola in gomma contro il pavimento della palestra e lo schiocco della mano contro il pallone. L’impatto appena oltre la linea bianca, out. Dimitri sospirò, constatando come quel pomeriggio fosse costellato da errori da principiante, ben consapevole di non essere concentrato a dovere sull’allenamento. La discussione che aveva avuto quella mattina con Claude gli dominava ancora la mente e nemmeno la sua passione principale, la pallavolo, era riuscito a distendergli le rughe della fronte. Un storiella leggera e veloce non era proprio quello che aveva in mente quando aveva deciso di registrarsi su quell’app ed adesso che la questione saltava fuori, lui era già troppo coinvolto.

Un rumore secco arrivò dall’altra parte del campo, accompagnato da un urlo di avvertimento appena prima che un tonfo riportasse il ragazzo bruscamente alla realtà, mentre il cuoio lo colpiva in pieno viso.

La palla rimbalzò per terra e Dimitri inspirò profondamente, soffocando un urlo di frustrazione con una mano sulle labbra. Quella giornata non sembrava voler andare per il verso giusto.

« Mitya? Va tutto bene? » Il ragazzo avvertì una mano gentile posarsi leggera sulla spalla, mentre un paio di occhi preoccupati sondavano il suo volto. Scostò la propria mano dal viso ed annuì mesto al compagno.

« Sì, finisco questo set di palleggi ed alleno la mia ricezione… »

« Ti sanguina il naso, penso che per oggi dovresti riposare. » Dimitri si ritrovò a spostare lo sguardo da Dedue alla propria mano, inaspettatamente macchiata di rosso, provò a bofonchiare qualcosa, ma l’amico fu implacabile. « Vai, avviso io l’allenatrice. La squadra non cadrà a pezzi se manchi un allenamento. »

Dedue gli sorrise leggero, incoraggiandolo con un colpetto sulla schiena, mentre l’altro, titubante, si avviava verso gli spogliatoi a spalle curve senza più alcuna distrazione che gli impedisse di concentrarsi sulla discussione avvenuta quella mattina.

Con la scusa di recuperare il pallone una testa fulva fece capolino dal fianco di Dedue, con un sorriso felino, e la palese intenzione di cogliere ogni occasione per prendersi una pausa da quell’allenamento. « Hey capitano, che succede al nostro asso? Dici che il mio colpo l’ha fatto rinsavire? » Dedue strinse appena le labbra, in un vago sorriso rassegnato ormai da tempo al modo di fare di Sylvain. « Direi che la tua battuta è più che allenata. Che ne dici invece di iniziare a ricevere il servizio di qualcun altro? Giusto per allenare anche il resto delle tue qualità. » Il ragazzo si voltò verso il compagno di squadra, il braccio teso per recuperare il pallone dalle mani dell’altro, ben poco disposto ai pettegolezzi. « … Direi che ho bisogno di qualche minuto per idratarmi, prima di poter tornare ad allenarmi al massimo delle mie capacità. » Sylvain rispose repentino e sfuggevole, piazzando la palla sul palmo di Deude e prima ancora che quello potesse ribattere, si defilò verso la panchina. Recuperata la borraccia da un angolo, si accomodò a gambe larghe sulla seduta in legno, la schiena premuta contro il fresco della parete e gli occhi chiari a scrutare il campo. L’aveva scampata per quel momento, sebbene il punto forte di Dedue fossero le sue ricezioni, il suo servizio non era da meno, e non era proprio nelle sue intenzioni riceverlo fino alla fine del pomeriggio. Sorseggiò un po’ d’acqua pensieroso, ponderando su come poter procrastinare quella parte dell’allenamento, quando una debole vibrazione attirò la sua attenzione. Sotto la panca, incustodito, c’era il cellulare di Dimitri.. Sylvain sorrise divertito e sistemandosi meglio sulla panchina prese a digitare sullo schermo del dispositivo.

Ebbe bisogno di un paio di tentativi, ma dopo aver inserito la data di nascita del cane di Dimitri, l’apparecchio di sbloccò come se fosse sempre stato suo, lasciandogli visualizzare il messaggio in questione.

✉« _Nemmeno così riesco a convincerti?_ »

Vista la popolare app d’incontri da cui proveniva la notifica, il rosso rimase quasi deluso nel leggere quelle brevi parole, tuttavia fu la foto allegata a deliziare i suoi occhi. Gli si presentò un ragazzo seduto a carponi sul letto, le cosce nude in primo piano ed un culo perfetto incorniciato da pizzo bianco in risalto sulla sua pelle scura, il suo viso ammaliante rivolto verso l’obiettivo della telecamera riflessa nello specchio, con l’espressione di chi è ben consapevole delle armi che possiede e di che uso farne, al quale persino Sylvain si ritrovò a sospirare piano. Il rosso si ritrovò a scorrere a ritroso la conversazione, un po’ per distrarsi da quel familiare calore che lo stava aggredendo nelle zone basse, ed un po’ nella speranza di trovare qualche foto altrettanto interessante. Accavallò le gambe, improvvisamente non più tanto comodo in quella posizione, mentre la lettura della chat lo portò a scoprire cosa aveva causato il malumore di Dimitri, facendogli assottigliare le labbra con rassegnazione. « Oh Dimitri… » Capiva, probabilmente più di altri, che cosa avesse infastidito l’amico all’idea di farsi una notte e via con quel favoloso ragazzo, tuttavia non poteva lasciare che Dimitri perdesse l’ennesima occasione. Sbirciò ancora un pochino nella conversazione, e dopo l’ennesima foto del chow chow, si trovò ad arricciare le labbra ed alzare gli occhi al cielo, consapevole che per quanto l’altro ragazzo potesse apprezzare gli animali, non era sicuro quello il genere di _bestia_ che voleva vedere. Aprì la galleria del telefono in cerca di qualcosa di utile, ma trovò soltanto foto del cane, di cibo e schemi sugli allenamenti. In quel momento Sylvain si maledisse per non aver mai sfidato Dimitri a mandargli una foto senza veli, tuttavia visto che persino l’icona del profilo era principalmente occupata dal chow chow, forse aveva qualcosa che faceva al caso suo. Da uno dei gruppi che avevano in comune recuperò una foto recente della loro ultima vacanza e con un mezzo sorriso iniziò a digitare un messaggio di risposta all’altro ragazzo.

✉« _Non sei disposto a concedermi nemmeno una cena?_ »

Rispose ad una domanda con un’altra domanda, allegando una foto di Dimitri scattata in spiaggia durante il torneo di beach volley a cui avevano partecipato quell’anno. L’immagine, sapientemente scattata da Ashe, ritraeva il biondo nell’atto di schiacciare, il braccio teso sospeso appena prima di imprimere la forza necessaria a spedire il pallone fermo in aria nell’altro campo ed il torso muscoloso nudo sotto il sole, completamente esposto davanti all’obiettivo. Non era di certo il nudo che Sylvain aveva sperato di trovare, ma sicuramente quella foto faceva risultare delle qualità che Dimitri non era solito mettere in mostra.

Bloccò il telefono con un’espressione soddisfatta in viso e si avviò verso lo spogliatoio per avvisare l’amico di aver trovato il suo dispositivo e per riporglielo nel borsone prima di tornare come se nulla fosse al proprio training.

Fu soltanto verso la fine dell’allenamento che Dimitri si decise ad uscire dalla doccia, ancora cupo in viso. Tamponò i capelli con un asciugamano e si infilò un paio di pantaloncini, prima di sedersi sulla panchina vicino al proprio borsone. Voleva approfittare degli ultimi attimi di calma prima dell’arrivo del resto della squadra per riflettere. Si posò l’asciugamano sulle spalle ed allungò un braccio per recuperare il telefono con l’intenzione di rileggere ancora una volta la conversazione con Claude e valutare il da farsi. Lo schermo s’illuminò tra le sue mani e vibrando lo avvisò dell’arrivo di un nuovo messaggio.

✉« _… ma presentarti fin da subito con una foto del genere?_

_La cena non è l’unica cosa che sono disposto ad offrirti. A che ora vuoi fare sta sera?_ »

Era Claude. Claude che gli rispondeva ad un messaggio che non era stato lui ad inviargli. Scorse a ritroso la chat, e scoprire per la prima volta la foto di Claude in lingerie gli fece affluire il sangue alle orecchie e mordersi leggermente le labbra. Sospirò piano e bloccò nuovamente il telefono, massaggiandosi nervosamente l’attaccatura del naso. Si alzò di scatto solo per fermarsi sulla porta degli spogliatoi, lo sguardo di ghiaccio in fiamme, in cerca di una figura specifica sul campo.

« SYLVAIN. » tuonò, attirando l’attenzione di tutti, compresa quella dell’amico che si girava pacifico verso di lui, ben conscio di cosa stava succedendo. « Sì? Per caso ha funzionato? » Sylvain gli sorrise ammiccando come vittorioso e Dimitri rimase interdetto per un secondo, prima che la rabbia mista all’imbarazzo ebbero la meglio. « Io. Ti. Ammazzo. » ringhiò il biondo a denti stretti, senza altre parole, prima di richiudere la porta dello spogliatoio alle proprie spalle, con in mente soltanto il pensiero di Claude.

Dimitri arrivò al locale almeno venti minuti prima dell’orario concordato, parcheggiò la Mini poco lontano dall’ingresso e spense il motore. Restò nell’abitacolo almeno altri cinque minuti a rimuginare, ponderando se quel pub potesse andar bene o meno per una prima uscita o se fosse troppo informale. In realtà Dimitri desiderava che quella serata fosse più simile ad un appuntamento, ma non aveva idea di quanto a Claude potesse dar fastidio il suo tentativo di fare sul serio. Inoltre quella serata gli sembrava la sua unica opportunità per catturare l’attenzione di una persona singolare come Claude. Scese dalla macchina e si sistemò le pieghe della camicia prima di infilarsi un giubbotto in pelle che andò a fasciargli le spalle, fece per infilare le mani nelle tasche quando il rombo di un motore attirò la sua attenzione.

Una motocicletta dalla carrozzeria metallizzata prese posto poco lontano dall’auto da cui era appena sceso il biondo, una coppia di ragazzi seduti sopra parlavano amichevolmente, il tono della voce involontariamente alto per sovrastare il suono del motore ancora acceso. « Se qualcosa va storto, fammi sapere che mando Lorenz a salvarti~ » affermò la ragazza alla guida, alzando la visiera di un casco rosa, perfettamente coordinato con il colore dei suoi capelli. « Certamente, così faccio in tempo a morire. » rispose il ragazzo seduto dietro con una certa ironia, mentre smontava disinvolto di sella. « Comunque, voglio credere che non ce ne sarà bisogno. » Claude nascose appena un sorriso sotto il casco giallo, per poi toglierlo e piazzarlo in mano all’amica, un bacio volante inviato in segno di saluto ed i piedi già diretti verso l’unica figura in quel parcheggio che aveva attirato la sua attenzione.

« Hey, siamo in anticipo. Emozionato di vedermi per caso? »

Claude gli ammiccò, un sorriso tranquillo disteso sulle labbra morbide e Dimitri necessitò di un secondo per connettere, lo sguardo perso sulla figura altrui che lo approcciava, sulle cosce fasciate da jeans stretti e sulla camicia bianca con uno scollo fin troppo generoso.

« … non volevo farti aspettare. Non sarebbe stato carino. » Dimitri provò a ricambiare il suo sorriso, focalizzando la propria attenzione sul volto del moro. « Vogliamo entrare? »

« Uhmm, certamente, ma per iniziare… » Claude allungò un braccio per acchiappare la sua nuova conquista, la mano sul fianco che saliva leggermente, due dita infilate sotto la giacca in pelle « facciamo un selfie? » Dimitri annuì, lasciandolo fare, abbozzando un sorriso, mentre la fotocamera lo ritraeva con le gote più rosa del solito. « Perfetto, ora possiamo andare. » sentenziò Claude soddisfatto, riponendo il telefono in tasca, per poi prendere sotto il braccio il suo accompagnatore.

Entrarono nel pub, un modesto locale con pochi tavoli ed un lungo bancone, che Ingrid aveva suggerito a Dimitri tempo prima, non tanto per l’estetica, quanto per essere una delle migliori birrerie della zona. Presero posto ad un tavolo lontano dall’ingresso ed il biondo si sfilò la giacca in pelle, prima di accomodarsi di fronte a Claude.

« Devo ammettere, non mi aspettavo una foto del genere dopo tutto il discorso che avevamo fatto » Claude commentò, lo sguardo sul menù e le dite impegnate a giocare con il pendente d’argento a forma di piuma che portava all’orecchio.

« Ecco... a proposito di quella foto... » esordì Dimitri schiarendosi la voce, ma fu subito interrotto dall’altro.

« No, non ti devi scusare, apprezzare è stata apprezzata, ma ti confesserò… » ed i suoi occhi si alzarono sul suo viso, accompagnati da quel sorrisetto ammiccante che sembrava essere sempre dipinto sulle sue labbra « Ti avrei comunque dato una possibilità. »

Dimitri deglutì, prima di nascondersi dietro il suo menù, ignorando la risatina di Claude. Venne salvato dall’arrivo del cameriere che prese i loro ordini, prima di essere di nuovo lasciato in balia della tempesta. 

Non capiva per quale motivo la sola presenza di Claude gli facesse provare quella strana sensazione di peso sullo stomaco, la stessa che pervadeva i suoi sensi prima di una partita. Cercò di asciugarsi i palmi delle mani sfregandoli sui jeans e scervellandosi alla ricerca di un argomento per rompere il ghiaccio.

« Quindi, pallavolo uh? » la voce di Claude lo richiamò dai suoi pensieri e Dimitri annuì, sollevato.

« Sì, ci gioco da quando ero un ragazzino. »

« Giochi professionalmente? » 

Per qualche strana ragione, più Dimitri parlava, più tutte le sue paranoie e le sue preoccupazioni sembravano svanire. Claude lo ascoltava con puro interesse, spronandolo a continuare con nuove domande o divertendosi ad imbarazzarlo con qualche commentino pungente. Quando arrivò il suo momento di raccontare della sua vita, Claude non si fece pregare.

Dimitri pendeva dalle sue labbra, quasi come un bambino ascolta con attenzione le fiabe della buonanotte raccontata dalla madre.

La serata proseguì liscia e veloce, le birre sul loro tavolo venivano portate e tolte senza mai accatastarsi ma le persone intorno diventavano sempre meno. Furono costretti a lasciare il tavolo nel momento in cui un cameriere li informò dell’orario di chiusura. Dimitri pagò il conto, « Che gentiluomo. » fu il commento di Claude quando Dimitri gli fece mettere via il portafoglio, ma quando uscirono dal pub nessuno dei due voleva tornare a casa e nessuno dei due si aspettava il forte vento e la pioggia scrosciante che li investì in quel momento. Quel giorno, l’ultimo pensiero di Dimitri era stato quello di controllare il meteo.

« Ugh » sospirò Claude, facendo un passo indietro sull’uscio bagnato del locale, urtando lievemente Dimitri. « Non era mia intenzione lavarmi per tornare a casa. » Si era appena pentito di aver lasciato la moto ad Hilda per la sua di serata, ma la ragazza aveva insistito talmente tanto che Claude alla fine non aveva potuto far altro che cedere.

Il biondo osservò un pochino Claude, il leggero broncio comparso sul suo viso lo fece sorridere leggermente « Posso offrirti io un passaggio? So che è il primo appuntamento e non vorrei esser troppo invadente, ma con questo tempo… »

A quelle parole le labbra del moro fecero per arricciarsi in un sorriso soddisfatto, ma due dita sottili andarono a posarvisi sopra per mascherare la gioia, improvvisando un’espressione pensierosa.

« Sarebbe l’ideale, casa mia non è nemmeno troppo distante… »

« Siamo d’accordo allora. Lascia soltanto che vada a prendere l’auto e vengo qui davanti. » si propose Dimitri, lasciando l’altro interdetto per qualche secondo. Aveva davvero intenzione di correre sotto quell’acquazzone e lasciarlo indietro per non farlo bagnare? Quella sera Claude aveva davvero trovato un cavaliere.

« Non è necessario, posso accompagnarti anche io per un pezzo così breve. » Claude gli sorrise grato, consapevole che la macchina non distasse più di tanto dall’ingresso del pub « Comunque, farò in modo di sdebitarmi. »

Bastarono quei pochi secondi sotto quel temporale estivo, il tempo di arrivare all’auto, che entrambi si ritrovarono bagnati. Gli occhi chiari di Dimitri si fermarono qualche secondo su Claude, sulla sua camicia fradicia e sui capelli zuppi appiccicati contro il suo viso. Aveva perso tutta la bellezza studiata che aveva presentato al locale, ma c’era comunque qualcosa in lui che istintivamente portava Dimitri a trovarlo ugualmente bello.

« Mi fai tu da guida? » chiese, spostando lo sguardo davanti a sé, prima di girare la chiave ed accendere quadro e motore.

« Certamente. » rispose Claude, tirando indietro le ciocche umide con una mano. Quella serata stava avendo un inaspettato, quanto piacevole, risvolto.

Arrivarono sotto il palazzo dove abitava Claude dopo una quindicina di minuti, ed il ragazzo si sporse un pochino verso Dimitri, sfilando dalla tasca dei pantaloni un paio di chiavi ed un telecomando, tenuti assieme da un piccolo pendente a forma di cervo.

« Che ne dici di accompagnarmi fino a su? Così vedo di darti un cambio d’abiti asciutto prima di lasciarti prendere un raffreddore. » Gli sorrise, vagamente pensieroso. Non era sicuro che le sue stesse magliette oversize potessero andare a Dimitri, ma non sarebbe stato un male nemmeno se gli fossero state un pochino più attillate del dovuto.

« Non vorrei… disturbare. » Il biondo si ritrovò a guardare l’altro ragazzo con una certa esitazione.

« E’ un invito, non disturbi. » Claude allungò un braccio sopra il cruscotto, per poi premere il tasto del telecomando, facendo sì che il cancellone elettrico del palazzo si aprisse. « Così evitiamo di bagnarci nuovamente. » Spiegò, strizzandogli un occhio con le labbra arcuate in un sorriso. In quel momento Dimitri non trovò motivazioni sufficientemente valide per respingere la proposta di Claude, né avvertì la solita familiare stretta allo stomaco che lo faceva stare sempre all’erta. Si lasciò semplicemente guidare dalle sensazioni del momento, posteggiò la macchina e seguì Claude fino all’ultimo piano del palazzo.

Dimitri era sul punto di complimentarsi per l’appartamento quando Claude si lanciò tra le sue braccia, baciandolo con fervore. Dimitri ricambiò, colto dalla passione del momento, lasciandosi andare in quel desiderio che aveva cercato di celare per tutta la sera.

Le mani di Claude erano già impegnate a toglierli il giubbotto mentre le sue si erano ancorate ai fianchi dell’altro incapaci di fare altro.

« Claude… » Dimitri mormorò, le parole che a stento uscirono dalle sue labbra per essere catturate da Claude poco dopo. « Claude... aspetta… »

« Ho aspettato abbastanza. » Claude sussurrò spostando il suo assalto sulla pelle candida del collo di Dimitri, segnandola al suo passaggio, le mani che in quel momento cercavano di sbottonarne la camicia.

Dimitri rinsavì e fece presa sui polsi di Claude, lasciando che la sua fronte si appoggiasse a quella dell’altro. Fece dei profondi respiri per calmarsi prima di parlare di nuovo.

« Claude, per favore, io non voglio che finisca così… » parlò timidamente, quasi fosse stato rimproverato. Claude cercò di nuovo le sue labbra ma Dimitri si scansò all’ultimo secondo, fermo nella sua decisione.

« Oh, non dirmi che non ti è piaciuto. » la voce di Claude aveva assunto un tono pericoloso, soave, ammaliante. Le sue mani accarezzarono l’addome di Dimitri con delicatezza, libere di muoversi benché i polsi fossero ancora saldi nella stretta dell’altro ragazzo. I movimenti erano calcolati, le dita affusolate che solcavano le incrinature dei vestiti.

« Lasciati andare, ti prometto che non te ne pentirai. » continuò avvicinando di nuovo le labbra dove il collo incontrava la spalla.

Al suo tocco Dimitri sussultò ma si espose comunque, permettendo a Claude di lasciare il suo marchio dove più desiderava.

Si spostarono in camera, Dimitri spinto sul materasso e Claude che prendeva posto sopra di lui.

Dimitri lo guardò con occhi sognanti mentre Claude si toglieva la camicia, la pelle illuminata sotto la luce della lampadina. Claude gli sorrise, ammiccante, sistemandosi una ciocca di capelli. « Non è neanche la parte migliore. »

Lo baciò un’altra volta prima di alzarsi e, muovendo il bacino, si sfilò i pantaloni. Dimitri sentì il sangue scendere verso il basso alla vista della stessa lingerie che gli era stata mandata in foto, il pizzo bianco un faro luminoso in contrasto alla pelle di Claude.

Claude girò su sé stesso, mettendosi in mostra, consapevole dell’effetto che stava avendo su Dimitri « Tutto bene? Il gatto ti ha mangiato la lingua? »

Claude prese le mani di Dimitri tra le sue e se le portò addosso, sospirando al calore del tocco altrui sulla sua pelle. Dimitri si lasciò guidare, titubante a prende le redini della situazione, meravigliato alla sensazione del pizzo sotto le sue dita.

« Ti piace? » gli chiese Claude e Dimitri annuì, alzando lo sguardo.

« Sei bellissimo. » gli sfuggì, incapace di trattenersi e Claude rise a quelle parole. Dimitri abbassò lo sguardo, imbarazzato ma Claude lo riportò a sé accarezzandogli il viso. Le loro labbra si incontrarono di nuovo, questa volta con gentilezza, esplorandosi, cercandosi.

Dimitri si lasciò spogliare dalla sua camicia, lasciando che Claude lo accarezzasse senza l’intralcio del tessuto. Con fiato sospeso osservò le dita altrui pizzicargli il capezzolo, gesto che gli fece scappare un gemito roco. Quando le mani di Claude si posarono sulla sua cintura, Dimitri lo fermò di nuovo.

« Non dirmi che ti vuoi tirare indietro ora. » lo stuzzicò Claude, cercando di slacciargli la cintura.

« Claude... non è come pensi… »

« Non ti preoccupare, non è la mia prima volta con uccello XXL. » lo interruppe, facendo leva e denudandolo del tutto.

Dimitri puntò lo sguardo sul soffitto, mentre Claude lo prese tra le sue mani. Il silenzio di sottofondo era opprimente mentre Claude guardava con stupore ed interesse la sua mano coprire completamente il pene di Dimitri. Lo strinse per verificare che fosse eretto, masturbandolo con un movimento del polso che fece irrigidire Dimitri e ne ebbe conferma.

« Questo è.… inaspettato. » si lasciò sfuggire per rompere quel silenzio che si era insinuato pesantemente nell’aria, ma dopo non sapeva cos’altro aggiungere.

« Sì, lo so. » replicò Dimitri, con voce sconfitta mesta, coprendosi e Claude non poté notare il modo in cui l’uccello di Dimitri sembrò sparire del tutto sotto la sua mano. « Non proprio quello che ti immaginavi, eh? »

Claude incontrò lo sguardo di Dimitri. Stava aspettando una sua risposta, nei suoi occhi leggeva ansia ma anche sfida.

« Penso che tu sia bellissimo. » Claude disse infine, citando il commento che Dimitri gli aveva fatto poco fa, un sorriso sincero dipinto sul suo volto. Gli occhi di Dimitri si spalancarono a quella risposta, sorpresi, mentre la sua bocca si aprì alla ricerca di un modo per controbattere, ma Claude non gli diede il tempo.

« Penso ti doni. » continuò, scostando la mano di Dimitri. « E poi... » aggiunse, portando il viso vicino al pene che si ergeva di nuovo nella sua modestia. « Mi rende più facile farti un pompino. »

Lo prese in bocca in un colpo solo, le sue labbra incontrarono presto l’inguine altrui, la cappella di Dimitri che appena gli solleticava la gola.

Iniziò a muoversi, succhiando, i gemiti di piacere di Dimitri musica per le sue orecchie, il suo nome pronunciato come una preghiera. Le mani di Dimitri trovarono presto casa tra i capelli di Claude, le dita che si arricciavano trattenendone ciocche.

Dimitri raggiunse l’orgasmo dopo poco, non abituato a tanta attenzione e piacere, e Claude ingoiò tutto senza fatica, pulendo la punta da qualsiasi rimasuglio. Dimitri si sentì più leggero, sentendo già il dolce torpore del suo orgasmo scaldargli le membra.

« Spero che il tuo giocattolino qui si riprenda a breve. » lo richiamò la voce di Claude che stava giochicchiando con il suo pene calante e Dimitri arrossì notando come l’altro lo poteva tenere tranquillamente tra pollice e indice e quasi coprire l’intera lunghezza. « Ti voglio ancora dentro di me. »

« Sì, sì! » Dimitri quasi urlò, il solo pensiero di penetrare Claude già lo stava risvegliando. « Dammi qualche minuto... sei sicuro di voler continuare? »

Claude si alzò dalla sua posizione in ginocchio e lo squadrò. « Avrai pure una mini, ma è abbastanza per farci un giro. » rassicurò Dimitri con un bacio, lasciando che assaporasse se stesso sulla sua lingua. « Ora, mentre aspettiamo che l’altro te si riprenda, ho un’idea migliore su come potresti usare la tua bocca invece di sprecare fiato. »

Dimitri osservò mentre Claude si sdraiò al suo fianco, pancia sul materasso e con lo sguardo fisso su di lui alzò il sedere in aria, invitandolo con un movimento di fianchi. « Ho una torta tutta per te. »

Dimitri fu subito su di lui e Claude non riuscì a trattenere una risata alla sua impazienza.

Claude seguì con lo sguardo Dimitri che con delicatezza gli calò le mutande, le labbra già ad assaggiare il sapore del suo fondoschiena ed i denti che sfioravano la cute.

Si lasciò sfuggire un gemito quando Dimitri gli prese le natiche tra le mani, apprezzando il modo in cui sembrava coprire ogni centimetro, mentre i suoi baci, come carezze, scendevano verso la sua apertura. Dimitri non si fece pregare e diede una leccata profonda dal perineo all’ano, ripetendo il gesto con più veemenza davanti all’apprezzamento di Claude.

« Oh sì, ragazzone, avevi proprio fame. » Claude mormorò, le palpebre calanti dal modo in cui Dimitri sembrava stesse pomiciando con il suo culo. Le sue mani, istintivamente, si aggrapparono alle lenzuola nel momento in cui la lingua di Dimitri lo penetrò, le chiappe ben salde e separate per dargli più accesso. Claude si lasciò andare alla sensazione, decidendo di ignorare la sua erezione in favore di muoversi verso il volto di Dimitri cercando di farsi chiavare dalla sua lingua.

Dimitri rispose entusiasta, leccando e succhiando con vigore aiutandosi ad allargare l’entrata di Claude con le dita.

« Hai del lubrificante? » gli chiese alzando il viso, e Claude quasi orgasmò alla vista della saliva che gli bagnava le labbra. Si voltò verso il comodino di fianco al letto « Secondo cassetto. »

Dimitri si mosse per recuperare il flacone di lubrificante, la sua missione interrotta solo da Claude che, una volta vicino al comodino, lo aveva preso e lo aveva baciato con passione. Dimitri riprese la sua posizione, scaldando il lubrificante che si era messo sul palmo e scaldate con le dita, per poi penetrare Claude lentamente, lasciando che l’altro si abituasse alla sensazione.

« Va bene così? » gli chiese una volta inserito tutto il dito e venne rassicurato dal gemito di Claude simile a delle fusa.

« Non pensavo, ah, fossi così, ah... prestante. »

« Ho dovuto imparare... » disse Dimitri preparando a far entrare il secondo dito. « Metodi alternativi per soddisfare. »

« Ah, io non mi lamento mica-ah. » Claude gemette sentendo le dita di Dimitri solleticare la sua prostata. « Quanto ti manca per riprenderti? Voglio sentirti dentro di me. »

« Sei sicuro? » chiese Dimitri, assalendo di nuovo il fascio di nervi di Claude, il suo pene già sveglio dal primo momento in cui le sue dita avevano preso contatto con il suo interno.

Claude non gli rispose, si voltò verso di lui e gli sorrise mordendosi il labbro, chinandosi di più con le spalle. Dimitri, per qualche secondo, dimenticò come respirare.

Fu rapido nel recuperar un profilattico dal suo portafoglio, ringraziando che i suoi pantaloni fossero rimasti ai piedi del letto, e se lo rotolò sull’uccello, tenendone salda la base nella vana speranza di non venire di nuovo precocemente. Il suo pene baciò l’entrata di Claude prima di entrarci dentro. « Sei così stretto. » mugugnò Dimitri, lo sguardo fisso dove il suo corpo si congiungeva a quello di Claude, incredulo di come fosse fortunato a trovarsi in quella posizione.

« Tutto per te. » replicò Claude non riuscendo a frenare una risata. « Ora forza, dimostrami che quei muscoli non sono solo da mettere in mostra. »

Dimitri poggiò le mani sulle spalle di Claude, solleticando la pelle con il pollice, prima di iniziare a muovere i fianchi, alla ricerca di una profondità adeguata alla sua misura per poter dar più piacere possibile a Claude. Dopo qualche affondo, Claude iniziò a gemere, sentendo la punta del pene di Dimitri solleticargli la prostata, senza però colpirla del tutto.

Per Dimitri però, quel gemito suonò come un canto di vittoria ed inizio ad aumentare la velocità dei suoi movimenti.

Gli occhi di Claude si fecero lucidi davanti alla frustrazione di essere così vicino al piacere, ma che non fosse in grado di raggiungerlo. Come se avesse un prurito e la mano ci arrivasse per poco, un vano sollievo che però non portava a niente se ad una frustrazione più grande.

« Dimitri per favore, per favore... » iniziò a cantilenare Claude, una preghiera che usciva forzata dalle sue labbra. Fu allora che Dimitri si stese su Claude, il petto a contatto con la schiena dell’altro, stringendolo di più a sé nel tentativo di essergli il più vicino possibile.

L’impossibile diventò possibile quando, in quella posizione Dimitri acquistò quei pochi centimetri in più che fecero ululare Claude, selvaggio, incontrollato.

« Ci sono quasi. » le parole sfuggirono dalle labbra di Claude, seguite da un gemito quando i denti di Dimitri affondarono nell’incavo del collo. Le dita di Dimitri avevano trovato i suoi capezzoli e li stringevano forti, il dolore che si fondeva al piacere, una sensazione unica che Claude faceva fatica a distinguere a quel punto. Portò una mano alla sua erezione, incapace d’ignorarla ancora, e prese a masturbarsi con foga, il liquido pre-eiaculatorio lubrificante per i suoi movimenti. Era così bagnato che fece fatica a tenersi saldo nel palmo ma era, oh era così vicino all’orgasmo che avrebbe potuto sbattersi anche il materasso.

Fu il tono in cui Dimitri disse « Vieni. » che lo portò alla completezza, il modo in cui sembrava aver ruggito il comando accompagnato dall’ultimo colpo del suo pene contro la sua prostata, abbastanza per farlo venire. Dimitri lo seguì poco dopo, uscendo completamente e, tolto il profilattico, marcandolo sulla schiena.

Claude cercò di riprendere fiato, il viso sprofondato nel materasso e le mani ancora aggrappate sul lenzuolo. Fece respiri profondi, rallentando il suo cuore che ancora batteva forte mentre la sensazione di sudore e sperma sul suo corpo si faceva sempre più fastidiosa.

Sentì Dimitri baciargli le scapole, baci tenui e fugaci, le sue mani che gli solleticavano i fianchi.

« Ti è piaciuto? » chiese ingenuo, quasi imbarazzato e Claude non riuscì a trattener una risata dal nascere. Si diramò dal suo petto ed uscì tuonante dalla bocca. Trovò le forze di voltarsi verso Dimitri, che lo stava osservando ancora più confuso. Claude gli sorrise, accarezzandogli il volto.

« Più di quanto tu possa immaginare. »

Dimitri si svegliò soltanto quando il sole iniziò a scaldare la stanza, socchiuse lento le palpebre pesanti, il corpo rilassato ed appagato. Allungò un braccio verso il comodino, per recuperare il telefono e guardare l’ora. Un riflesso sullo schermo nero attirò la sua attenzione, portandolo a sbloccare la fotocamera interna del dispositivo. Vedersi nel display di prima mattina non era stata una grande idea. Aveva i capelli disordinati dispersi sul cuscino, le borse sotto gli occhi vagamente più marcate… ed un paio di segni rossi sul collo di cui non ricordava precisamente la provenienza. Il colpevole, invece, sembrava dormire innocuo sulla sua spalla, Dimitri riusciva a sentirne il respiro leggero solleticargli la pelle, con l’espressione più pacifica e innocente che gli avesse visto dalla sera prima. Il biondo sorrise appena, gentile, appoggiando il braccio contro il suo fianco, la mano a solleticargli appena la pelle scura.

« Se volevi una foto ricordo, bastava chiedere. » commentò Claude, con il tono di chi era già sveglio da diverso tempo, prima di appoggiare nuovamente labbra, lingua e denti sul collo dell’altro. A quelle parole Dimitri arrossì di colpo, non volendo che Claude pensasse qualcosa di strano, e quando quelle piccole attenzioni lo colsero alla sprovvista, le sue dita cedettero, lasciando che il telefono gli piombasse in pieno viso, per poi rimbalzare e cadere a terra da qualche parte sotto il morbido materasso. Seguirono diversi secondi di silenzio, con Claude che affossava il volto contro il petto altrui, cercando a modo suo di nascondere una genuina risata e Dimitri ancora più rosso, con il solo desiderio di sparire sotto al letto assieme al cellulare.

« Ti sei fatto male? » domandò alla fine Claude, placato l’istinto di ridere. Si sollevò leggermente, facendo leva con un braccio contro il cuscino e con due dita seguì delicato la linea del suo naso.

« Soltanto nell’orgoglio. » bofonchiò Dimitri, socchiudendo gli occhi chiari.

« Qui sembra tutto a posto però. » sancì, il moro con un sorriso, le dita soffermatesi sulle labbra altrui e lo sguardo pensieroso. Il biondo gli baciò leggero i polpastrelli, mentre una mano percorreva gentile la sua schiena, per poi infilarsi tra le ciocche castane, pesando lievemente contro la sua nuca. Claude lo guardò sornione, prima di chinarsi e concedergli un bacio.

« Ti concedo l’uso della doccia per primo. » propose e Dimitri gliene fu grato.

Dopo pochi scambi di battute, Claude fu nuovamente immerso nel confortevole silenzio della sua camera da letto. Era stata una lunga e piacevole nottata, il ragazzo sorrise a sé stesso, ripensandoci. Soltanto quando sentì l’acqua scorrere dalla stanza affianco si decise e si alzò, dirigendosi in cucina. Schivò il tavolo sommerso dai libri e nel suo breve tragitto recuperò un vassoio abbandonato sul divano. Erano giorni che i libri occupavano il tavolo e Claude si era ingegnato diversamente per consumare i propri pasti. Una volta in cucina avviò il bollitore, riempiendo il vassoio con un po’ di biscotti ed un paio di tazze per il caffè. Non era molto, ma non era solito avere ospiti per colazione. Una volta soddisfatto del proprio lavoro si diresse nuovamente verso la camera, il vassoio sostenuto con entrambe le mani per non far cadere nulla. Si soffermò davanti alla porta del bagno, non sentendo più lo scrociare dell’acqua.

« Ehy big boy! » lo chiamò, bussando per due volte con il piede contro la porta. « Ho qualcosa per la colazione, ti aspetto in camera. » annunciò, mentre con sua sorpresa la porta si apriva quanto bastava per mostrargli l’intera figura del biondo. Gli indisciplinati capelli chiari inumiditi, tirati indietro con un gesto automatico della mano, un asciugamano azzurro a coprire a malapena le spalle scolpite, goccioline d’acqua che correvano tra pettorali e addominali, a Claude sembrò di avere una statua greca vivente nel proprio bagno. Se non fosse stato che…

« Claude! » si sentì riprendere da un Dimitri arrossito nuovamente sotto quello lo sguardo inaspettato.

« Ti aspetto di là. » Claude gli sorrise, con un occhiolino.

Dimitri sospirò, rassegnato, le spalle ora rivolte verso la porta e la mano in cerca della biancheria, prima di raggiungere Claude con un sorriso sulle labbra.


End file.
